operation GEM
by clover123ie
Summary: th wrold is in danger, can the three boys protect their gems, protect the world and fall in love while thier at it? read and find out! ok i know that was cheesy but give me break i'm bad at this,  yaoixyaoi  don't like don't read thank you
1. milkshakes and shadows

Malik, Yugi and Ryou were walking home from school when they passed their favourite hangout 'the milkshake bar'

"Who wants milkshakes?" Yugi asks with a smile on his face already knowing which flavour to pick

"I want chocolate!" Malik replied grinning and jumping up and down

"Whoa calm down there." Replied Ryou

"Sorry" Malik giggles.

"Wow you are really hyper today Malik" Yugi commented turning to raise an eyebrow at Malik

Ryou smirked "I don't think it changes, he's also this hyper Yugi"

Yugi blinked think a minute "when you're right, you're right"

"Can't argue with that logic" stated Malik and that caused Ryou and Yugi to look back at his with weird expressions

They turned towards the milkshake bar and went in to get three milkshakes to go.

When the trio left the shop with their milkshakes and started to head towards their houses, when they were about to go their separate ways Malik noticed something run passed him at amazing speed

"Wow!" Malik Gasped, "did you guys see that?" Malik pointed towards the trees

"Umm no... What was it?" Asks Ryou with false curiosity

"I have no idea... it was like a black shadow just rushed past us" spluttered Malik

"I think you're just seeing things Malik." Says Yugi unsurely.

"Yeah, she's probably just hallucinating" Replies Ryou

"I don't know... It seemed pretty real to me..." Malik whispered but let it go and went slightly to the left towards his apartment when himself and his friend where pulled into the shadows

"You made me drop my milkshake! I'm gonna sue you jerks!" Malik shouted angrily

"Please... Don't sue us..." the first shadow asked weakly

The second shadow slapped the other shadow over the head

"Stop being stupid!" The second shadow snapped at the other. "You boys have been picked for a secret organisation called... S.O.H.G where will train you all to be spy's

"Cool! I've _always_ wanted to be a spy!" Malik claps excitedly.

"I'm not sure about this..." Yugi says worriedly.

"Don't worry, if you come with us we will show you our HQ and explain why we need you." The first stranger says

"Yay!... Do we get cookies?" Malik replies suddenly serious

"Umm sure." Second stranger replies

"Yay again!" Malik smiles

*Everyone cringes at Malik's childish behaviour

"Can we go already?" sighs, Ryou "I have a karate lesson soon" (In this story Ryou isn't a wimp who can't protect himself; don't get me wrong he is one of my favourite characters)

"Of course, follow me." Replies the shadow on the left

Malik skips ahead talking cheerfully having a conversation to himself while Yugi was whispering to himself 'it helps with making a decision'

"Am I the _only_ normal one here?" Ryou mumbles to himself

Malik somehow popped up behind Ryou "yes, yes you are" and then went back to talking with himself.

They finally arrived at the HQ where everything looked modern and technical. They were greeted by a middle-aged woman with glasses, long black hair and tanned skin like Malik's and was wearing what looked like a very sophisticated business suit, she was carrying a clip board and everything

"Hello Boys I'm the Ishizu (sp?), welcome to SOHG. The **S**ecret **O**rganisation of **H**ikari's and **G**ems. We need you to help us secure the safety of the world. Any questions?" asked the strange woman in the business suit.

*Malik puts his hand up and jumps up and down* "Me! I have one."

"Yes?"

*Malik looks blankly at the woman* "Uh I forgot..." *everyone cringes at Malik again* (Malik is on a sugar rush if you can't tell... and I think it fits with the story if he's a bit more psycho that normal)

"Oh... well... ok."

"Wait, I remember now. Do we get cool outfits?" Grins Malik

"Umm yes... I suppose so"

"Sweet!" Malik cheers with excitement "and where are my cookies!"

Ishizu rolled her eyes "the cookies were a lie, anyway girls we want to show you your rival gang. This is the secret organisation of Yami's and Gems. There are three members in this group who are extremely skilled and known for their unique behaviour."

Ishizu went to a pristinely clean filing cabinet and pulled out three brown portfolios on the gang members

"Oooh who is _this_? He is hot with a capital H.O.T!" explained Malik in a daze

The boy in the photo was smiling to the camera sporting perfectly white teeth, he had a beautifully sculpted physic, bronze skin the same shade as Malik's, Violet eyes and gravity defying blonde hair

"This is Marik. He is the serious playboy in the group" spoke Ishizu

"Dammit. How can a boy so cute be so mean?" Malik complained, still sore about the cookie lie

Ishizu smiled fondly, put the other folders on the table and opened them

"This is Yami and Bakura. Yami is the witty playful one... But also has a dark side"

Yami was a very handsome young man except for the grin on his face, it stretched to far and made him look like he had eaten something sour, Yami's features where sharp, his eyes were a beautiful crimson eyes but looked like they were clouded by darkness, his hair was gravity defying also, it was in a tri shape, it colours where black and amethyst tips with blond bangs framing his flawless face like Yugi but with a few bangs sticking up.

One look at Yami's smile and Yugi commented "Oh great! That's all I need, _another_ idiot to deal with... No offense Malik" Yugi implies

"None taken" marik replied waving it off

"Bakura is the practically normal except for being a slight psychopath" Ishizu saying it like it was the most normal thing to say on an everyday basis

Bakura in the picture looked like he was trying to shy away from the camera but in his eyes Ryou saw a hint of madness just waiting to be released, Bakura also had sharp handsome features, his hair was white and fluffy like Ryou's but was a little lore spikier and wild looking and had sharp russet coloured eyes.

"Like I care, boring!" emphasized Ryou

"So... Will you accept?" Ishizu asked seriously

"I will!" Malik smiled and raised his hand

"Why not." Yugi shrugged

"I'll take that as a yes then. What about you Ryou?"

Ryou just blankly started at the other for a moment

"Umm sure, there's nothing else important to do with my life. It will keep my mind off of suicide." Ryou replied emotionless. (Ryou is pretty emo right now but don't worry it will level out, besides if I lost my mother and sister I would be even more emo than I am now and that's saying something)

Everyone just stared at Ryou when they heard what their friend had said

"What? You don't know how boring and depressing my life is." Ryou just shrugged of the subject

"Moving on..." continued Ishizu "You will start your training immediately"

After period of 5 hours of hard work, sweat and blood, much to Malik and Yugi's distaste, Ryou just smirked, they had a series of different trainers who were teaching them martial arts, gymnastics and other useful skills.*

"I'm too tired!" Malik whined

Ryou sighed "Stop your whining."

"Sorry..." whimpered Malik

"I think your training is over today boys. You've done great; I expect to see you next week for you next training session, ok?" Ishizu smiled

"Ok bye!" Grinned Malik "I had fun, except for the exercise..."

"Ha-ha, see you later boys" chuckled Ishizu

The boy trio head home exhausted and had no trouble getting to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 8.00am and the boys had met up to walk to school together when Malik shouted randomly...

"Hey, look at this ring I had on me when I woke up, it has a pretty orangey gem in it..." Malik explains holding his hand right up to his face with a confused look etched on his handsome features

"Its amber Malik" Ryou sighed "and now that you mention it I woke up and my eyebrow and a piercing in it with a ruby... I wonder how that happened without me noticing, it's kind of hard to miss something like" Ryou sighed in frustration

"I woke up with an ear piercing and it also has a gem in it, it's an amethyst..." Yugi whimpers and pulls a letter from the bottom of his school bag

"Also this letter was left on my desk... It says...

'Girls, these are the gems you will have. Guard them with your life.

Signed Ishizu'

"Ok... easy enough." Ryou grumbles and starts walking towards the school

"Anyway let's go. We don't wanna be late for class." Malik giggles.

*The boys walk into their first class which was English. They sat down waiting for the teacher to start the lesson when three new pupils walked into the class.*

"Oh class, today we have three new pupils. Introduce yourselves." Said the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Yami Atemu" Yami Smiled at Yugi making him blush so much that Yugi thought he might need to go to the nurse

"Hello... I'm... Bakura just Bakura and if you know what's good for you'll leave me alone" grumbled Bakura in a soft yet murderous tone that not even a naive child would trust

"Hey there, I'm Marik Istar, nice to meet you all" Marik caught Malik's eyes and winked but when Malik only stared blankly at him he mentally scowled and turned away

*The boys were surprised at seeing their rivals appear in their class.*

"What are _they_ doing here?" Yugi whispers.

"Well duh Yugi. They're obviously here to get an education." Malik stated in one of his random serious movements

*Yami looks over to Yugi and gives her a sly wink*

"Oh my gosh! He winked at me!" Squeaked Arison not knowing whether to be excited or horrified

*Ryou gently shoves Yugi*

"What was that for?" Yugi asks nervously as Ryou is rarely gentle

Ryou was silent before he hissed at Yugi "You shouldn't like him! He's our enemy. Are you stupid?"

"Yeah, you're right Ryou" explains Yugi with new resolve

*The boys start walking towards the table at which Yugi, Ryou and Malik were sitting at, then sat their selves down in front of them.*

"Why hello there ladies." Marik practically purred and turned to smirk at Malik "Nice to meet you."

"H-hi... I'm Malik Ishtar." Malik mentally scolded himself for stuttering

"well, well, well, we both have the same second name, I hope that doesn't mean we're related" Marik takes Malik's hand into his and gently kisses it, Malik nearly faints in happiness, _which shouldn't be happening!_ Malik shouted mentally

*Ryou glares blankly at Bakura*

"What?" Bakura says shakily. (I know totally out of character and those who like them in character... this is not your kind of story)

"Nothing, I like to stare. I'm Ryou" Ryou forces an smile but epically fails and it ends as a grimace

"I'm Bakura." He replies while smiling eagerly back like a whole different person (I'm thinking of making him have a personality disorder)

_I knew that..._ Ryou smirks but doesn't comment

Yami walked over to Yugi and smiled cheerfully but only received a blank look from Yugi

"What?" Yugi asks, curiously while trying to figure out what Aron was thinking behind that clown like smile that looked so horribly fake 

"Hey, I'm Yami, Wanna hear a joke?"

"I'm Yugi and I'd rather not..." Kuroe replied.

"Well i'll tell you anyway. What's three T's?"

"A small tea party..." replied Yugi now staring at anything but Yami

"You were supposed to wait for me to say it!" Yami whined

"This could take a while..." Ryou and Bakura say simultaneously.

Ryou and Bakura look at each other but then look away in embrassement, and it of you got a microscope you could see a little bit of pink dust Ryou's cheeks while Bakura's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree (yeah... their opposites)

"Let's just listen to the teacher now?" Malik suggested sensing their awkwardness

Bakura and Ryou didn't say anything; they just turned and looked at the board.

*break time started later on. The girls are sitting under a huge oak tree. The boys are walking towards them.*

"Hey look the boys are coming over..." whispered Yugi

"That Marik is so dreamy!" replied Malik in a daydream.

"You know, we are strictly forbidden to date the enemy. So get all of those thoughts out of your head." hissed Ryou

"Oh yeah?" said Yugi smugly. "You weren't as cold as usual; if I didn't know you so well I would've said you were being nice."

"Shut up!" Hissed Ryou "just stay away from them, they may know who we are and are just paying with us"

While Ryou and Yugi where arguing Malik's eyes widened in understanding and shone with sadness quickly replaced with a flicker of anger

The Yami's arrived at the oak tree and Marik walked up to them

"Do you mind if we sit down?" Asked Marik while sporting a gentlemanly like smile

*Ryou was about to deny when Malik replied coldly, "No not at all."*

"What do you girls normally do around here? We're new to this neighbourhood." Yami asked while his horrible fake grin never left his face

"Well..." replied Yugi boredly "We normally just go to the milkshake bar or go to the park."

"Why did you move here anyway?" Ryou asked glaring sharply at Bakura

"Well..." he replied, becoming nervous when Marik interrupted. "We moved here because we wanted to get away from the big city."

"Well you came to the right place, it's pretty quiet here." Yugi replied shrugging

"Well err... We better get back to class; the bell will be ringing in a minute." Malik suggested trying to ease his discomfort around Marik

"I agree with you." Marik said while smirking, showing his perfectly white teeth but if you inspected closer the canines were abnormally sharp...

They start to walk back to school... whilst somewhere in the shadows... a red headed figure was pacing in the darkness.

? "My brother we will have the gems soon... you don't have to pace around and waste your energy."

? "I can't help it sister, I am in-patient and I know it will be easy but I just can't wait any longer."

? "Well then, let's go get our prize."

At school with Yugi, Ryou and Malik The ground was starting to shake

Malik shouted "We have to get out of here Ryou!"

"No need to tell me twice..." Ryou mumbled and ran out of the building with Malik and Yugi tailing him, when they got outside they came face to face with two masked figures

"Finally we've been waiting for ages, could you have been any slower?" Sneered to figure in the hot pink cloak

"Who are you?" Shouted Malik

"I am Honda and this is my little sister Anzu

"What do you want?" Yugi shouted

"We want those gems." Tristan commanded with a loud booming voice

The boys looked nervously at each other and decided to play it say

"What gems?" malik asked trying to sound innocent

"Don't play stupid with us!" shouted Anzu "We know you have them, we will take them from you and you know what the funny thing is?"

"Oh my gosh what?" Malik replied jumping up and down expecting a joke of some sort.

"There's nothing you can do about it!" sneered Anzu

"Well that wasn't very funny..." Malik said slumping her posture in disappointment

"Come on Guys!" shouted Ryou "We have no choice!"

The boys didn't know what to do so they did the first thing that came to mind, Kusumo pressed the gem on his nose, Yugi pressed the gem on his ear piercing and Malik pressed the gem on his ring. Light filled the ground and there stood the boys in their battle gear

Ryou stood there in a laid back position with a suit that was pure black but shimmered with the touches of silver of the chest and arms, he didn't have very many weapons but he had a sword and the gem on his eyebrow had spread across his forehead to become a headband, the headband seemed to glow a menacing blood red and mad Ryou's chocolate brown eyes turn red.

Malik just stood there blinking innocently while trying to comprehend why he was standing outside his school wearing a dark purple battle suit that had a bronze chest plate, shin guards and the ring on her finger had turned into a bracelet that had a thin bronze chain running up to a bronze choker that was now placed on his neck, the amber in the bracelet had turned his normal violet eyes had turned a shade of amber that just shone with confidence.

Yugi was confused at the sudden outfit change but wasn't complaining as he suddenly felt stronger, his battle suit was similar to Malik's but instead his suit was a midnight blue and his chest plate and shin guards where bronze and his amethyst ear piercing had transformed in to a gold locket in the shape of an upside down pyramid with an amethyst gem in the centre, his eyes were normally amethyst but this amethyst was a lighter shade that shone with purity like an angel.

"You're going down!" Malik cheerfully jeered the two supposed villains

"Oh no we're not!" Tristan smirked, shooting black magic at them.

Malik dodged the black magic that was shot and him but doing a back flip he didn't even know he could do but he couldn't marvel because Ryou had pushed him out of the way of a shadow bolt, the bolt grazed Ryou's shoulder and Ryou fell to ground holding his shoulder

"RYOU!" Yugi shouted in anguish while running over to him

Malik just stood paralyzed by anger at what those demons had done to one of his best friends

Tristan walked over to malik who was hiding his eyes with his bangs and leaned over him "aww little pretty boy can't protect his friends when they really need him... how pathetic" Tristan taunted while cackling

Malik revealed his eyes, they where pure amber with no trace of humanity left in them, his face was contorted in anger and Malik punched Tristan straight in the ribs and giggled psychotically when he heard a sickening crack

"Brother!" Anzu shouted, she checked him over and the lifted his unconscious form onto her shoulder "you haven't heard the last of us, oh no this is only the beginning!" Anzu screamed before her and Tristan disappeared into thin air.


End file.
